


Comfort

by FergusonSmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: just a little joan x reader AU





	Comfort

You heard the key turn in the lock as you poured wine into two glasses on the table. The door opened and Joan came in, looking exhausted. She looked over to you, “Hey, sweetness.” you winked.

 

She turned back to put her keys in the bowl and smiled to herself at the pet names you called her everyday, a new one each day. She took off her coat and hung it on the rack. She slipped off her shoes as well and slid into her slippers. She turned around, “Hello.” she said, as she took down her hair from today and let her thick hair flow down her shoulders.

 

You walked over to her and gently put your arms around her, “Bad day?” you asked softly. You were close to her height  with and without the heels, but she still kind of had to look down at you. 

 

She sighed, “Pretty much. The women hate me, but that's nothing different. I’m lucky if they even respect me enough, some of them at least.” 

 

You pulled your arms away and brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear, “Fuck what they think. I respect you and if they don’t, I’ll break their knees.” you said. 

 

She let out a small laugh, “I appreciate your dedication. But, I’m used to it. I mean, you have to in this career otherwise they get to you.” she said. 

 

You pulled away, “I’m always there for you, Joan.” you said as you kissed her children cheek, “You wanna change first before we eat or no?” you asked. 

 

“I’ll go ahead and change my clothes. You can get started without me.” she said, as she gave a little smile.

 

You walked back to the kitchen, but glanced over at her walking up the stairs. You always think about how far she’s come and how you helped her get there. She went from eating frozen dinners alone to living with you, a woman she had true feelings for, sharing meals and a bed together.

 

You set dishes on the sparkling clean table as Joan came back down, dressed in a gorgeous top and dark, more comfortable bottoms. You smiled as she walked closer, “God, you make simple clothes look more beautiful than they sound.” you said. 

 

She smiled, “That's one of the things you love about me.” She sat down at the table and took a sip of her wine and savoured it. You sat down across from her and got your food ready. 

 

You and Joan talked more about her day, your day, as well as little things to help relax Joan a bit. 

 

Joan was finally comfortable in her own home. Sure, it was her home before you entered her life. She lived there, but it wasn't comfortable to her. It was cold. Empty. Your presence in it and company for her made it feel more like a home. She had someone to come home to. Someone who truly cared for her. That's all she could ever want, after all she’s been through.


End file.
